


Boo Boo and Her Yogi

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you fall in love your best friend and we gets called up to the main roster you get lost in the shuffle and quit wrestling. Years later you still love him. What happens when see him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Boo and Her Yogi

"Boo Boo!" Amanda yelled from the other room.

"What?" I answered after all you always answered the Princess.

"I'm hungry."

"So, are you saying you want me to cook?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you have?" she asked coming into the kitchen.

I watched her search the refrigerator and the freezer just to come up empty handed. "Buttered noodles?" I offered.

She smiled, "Boy do you know what my stomach is talking about."

*A few years later…*

"Earth to Juli," I heard Cody say as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I said with a start.

"You were so somewhere else," he said. Why'd he have to be so cute when he talked?

"Sorry," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I said quietly and looking down at the table.

His hand was on my chin quicker than I thought it would be, "Talk to me."

My eyes instantly filled with tears. "This is what I always wanted to be. Working my way up to WWE from developmental but I've had to sacrifice so many things. I lost my best friend and I miss her. I think about her everyday."

He got up from the other side of the table and pulled his chair closer to me, pulling me into his arms. "It's okay. I promise I will always be there for you. I will always be your friend. You will never be alone."

*A few days later…*

"Why does it say Boo Boo on your facebook?" Cody asked me.

"That is what Amanda always called me. It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it, it'll make me sad." I said looking over at him.

He smiled at me, "than we won't. We'll save it for a later date in time but don't think you've gotten off scott free."

I groaned, "You're going to call me that now…aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he said looking back at the computer monitor.

My heart was his and he had no idea. I would never tell him. He was perfect in every way. Every time he smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. When he walked into the room my flesh formed into goose bumps. I looked away from him before he noticed and lay down on the bed wishing things were different and at the same time not completely.

*Months later…*

"You're leaving me?" I asked looking at Cody with tears filling my eyes.

"I got the call. I'm going to be on television."

"It is really great," I said with as much enthusiasm that I could muster, as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Tell me those are tears of joy," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Of course," I said closing my eyes as I lied through my teeth. "I'm so proud of you, Yogi." Yes it had gone that far. He was after all my best friend.

"You'll be called up soon. I just know it," he said pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. "Let's go out, drinks are on me, Boo Boo"

*Three years later…*

I never got called up to tv and I never saw Cody again. Well on television. My eyes were glued to it every Monday during RAW as I waited for him to come out. My life had truly changed. I never blamed him for not seeing me. We had talked various times on the phone but the calls were few and far between and it had now been a good year or more since I had spoken to him. I still loved him. I always would. Nothing would ever change that. My life had changed so much that I quit wrestling and I got a real job. I had lost too much when I left the first time and by time I had come back I had lost the one thing that had completed me…My Yogi.

*Present day…*

RAW was at Mohegan Sun and I purchased tickets months ago. After the show was over I just kind of walked around and scoped things out. I knew the wrestlers couldn't resist the excitement of the gambling; I could still remember how I felt the first time I traveled to Vegas for a show and I knew this would be no different. So, I walked and walked around for so long I had completely lost track of time. I just kind of watched everyone. It was what I always did. I enjoyed it for the most part. The boys were out in abundance but I hadn't seen the one who owned my heart.

Than as I turned a corner, I looked down and realized that my flesh was filled with goose bumps and that's when I heard an unmistakable voice. "Boo Boo?" My eyes met his as I looked up and smiled. He ran to me without thinking and scooped me up into his arms twirling me around.

When he placed me back on my feet I realized he wasn't alone because Ted DiBiase, jr. stood next him. "How've you been, Yogi?"

"Incomplete," he said without hesitation but I was unsure what he meant.

"Why?" I asked confused.

His smile hadn't left his face, "Because you've been missing from it."

"This is her? THE Boo Boo?" Ted asked as I looked at him even more confused now.

"The one and only," Cody said his eyes still hadn't left me as I looked back at him.

"Do it!" Ted insisted. I looked between both of them utterly confused. "Before you regret it again," he said pushing him slightly.

Cody grabbed me again. His arms slowly wrapped around me and his lips were just centimeters from mine. I saw his head tilt slightly and his eyes close. My eyes closed as his lips touched mine for the first time and I felt every inch of me doing the cabbage patch. When he pulled away I saw the grin on his face, the one that always made my heart skip a beat.

"Why did you never tell me that you felt the same way?" I asked him.

He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked, Ted was next to him. "I really thought they would call you up. Everything was always so one thing after another that I lost touch and I'm sorry. It was the biggest regret ever for me to lose you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Believe me," Ted chimed in. "I've heard about it more times than I can count."

"I should have told you how I felt," I said. "It is my fault. I don't blame you at all."

"It was both our faults," he said. "So, let's change it. We promise from this day forward that we'll always be together."

"Are you asking me out?" I teased him.

"Actually, I'm not just asking you out. I'm asking you to be mine; forever."

"Does that mean I have to pick out a wedding dress?" I sighed.

He kissed my cheek, "Yes, Boo Boo."

"Wait a minute?" Ted asked jumping in front of us. "Married? You haven't even seen her in like three years or more."

"I didn't mean tomorrow, Teddy," Cody said laughing. "I do mean soon. I know how much I love her. How I felt without her."

"Me too," I said agreeing with him.

Ted shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Why do I have the feeling that you two will be the death of me?"

I laughed, "Well, we have always been trouble makers when we're together."

Cody laughed too, "Oh god yeah. Teddy you are really in for it now."

He smacked his forehead and sighed as he turned and started walking again.

"It's going to be like having daddy with us, isn't it?" I asked Cody.

He nodded, "Hell yeah." He looked over at her. "Boy have I missed you. Come on we have a lot to catch up on and some new memories to make."

"Why Yogi did your mind just go into the gutter?"

"God I missed you calling me that and so what if it did?"

"Oh, I wasn't complaining," he said turning towards her and kissing her again. When she pulled away she smiled up at him. "Yogi?"

"Yes, Boo Boo?"

"I think it is time I give you that picnic basket."

He laughed, "You're a perv."

"You love it," I said as we continued walking.

"Oh, I do. I always have." He paused and looked over at her. "I'm glad we've found each other again."

Before I could reply, Ted hurried up towards us. "Let's go. People are starting to congregate around the two of you."

"Ok, Ranger." I said with a smirk. He threw his arms down at his side and hurried off as if indefeat.

Cody was laughing. "You're amazing."

I smiled as I leaned my head into him. Life would be different again but maybe it was all worth it in the end because it all ended here at Mohegan Sun the happiest place in the world now held the memory of our first kiss. Yogi and Boo Boo were together again and nothing would ever change that ever again.


End file.
